If that's what it takes
by becca17
Summary: Post OoTP, Ginny shows harry he can carry on.


I don't own anything. If I did I'd be rich and have no worries about student debt. The song is "if that's what it takes" and belongs to celine dion.  
  
If that's what it takes Ginny sighed. She had hoped that one he had got back to Hogwarts, Harry would've brightened up a small amount. But it didn't seem to have worked. He spent just as much time wandering around contemplating his fate, or discussing plans with Dumbledore (who he seemed to have forgiven for not telling him everything.) Yes, Ginny knew what had passed between the two men (it was stupid to even contemplate calling Harry a boy now – he had gone through more than most men in his short life), for on arriving at the burrow, he called Neville through the fire and once he had got there, proceeded to tell them all what Dumbledore had told him. Naturally they were all shocked, but Neville seemed to overcome it the quickest, and told Harry that whatever the cost, he would help him to defeat Voldemort. Ginny sighed again, sounding very much like the leaves that were being picked up around her feet; she really didn't know what she could possibly do to help. Lifting up her eyes from the ground she scanned the horizon and her eyes alighted on a tall figure at the top of the hill. Feeling sure about who it would turn out to be she started walking. "Hello Harry" The mans' green eyes looked at her, whilst a wry smile played on his lips. "I wondered how long it would take you to find me." "So it's come down to a game of hide and seek has it?" Ginny asked, just a tiny bit exasperated "what are you looking at anyway?" Harry sighed. "Hogsmede" He chose not to expand on his statement, and when Ginny climbed the last bit of the hill, she saw he had no reason to. The small town was bathed in a golden light, which made it look like the magical place it truly was. She sighed in contentment, and sat down gazing down at the houses bathed in light. "Ginny" said a voice above her. "Can I ask you a question?" "Only if you sit down, I don't fancy getting a crick in my neck" came the reply. Harry sat down, and Ginny found his green eyes once again fixed on her face. "What is it Harry? Whatever it is, I'll try and find an explanation – although I can't promise it'll help." "Ginny" he said again "everything is getting so complicated, I don't understand things anymore, and most of all I don't understand why –" "You know why, Harry" Ginny interrupted Harry laughed. He laughed in a way so much like the old Harry, that Ginny felt as if the past four years had never happened. "That's true" he said, sounding amused despite himself. "But that wasn't what I was going to say. What I was trying to say was that I don't understand why, after everything I've put you all through, you still put up and care for me." Ginny exhaled. Smiling, she looked up at Harry. "We love you that's why. Even if you asked us to fight the entire death eater army, we would still love you. Even .." she said smiling, "with your hero complex, we love you, and that's why we will always be here." Harry, sceptical to say the least, looked at her with eyebrows raised. "ok, I can see you don't believe a word I've just said. There's only one way I can think of to get you to realise what I said is true." Ginny drew out what looked like a compact disc player. "Hermione bewitched it" was all she needed to say. Turning it on, the sound was magically magnified so it was loud enough for both of them to hear, but not loud enough to disturb the village below. "Listen to this. Even in the muggle world I think people sense your feelings. This woman sure does." And with that, the words started to pour out the speakers:  
  
You're the bravest of hearts, You're the  
  
strongest of souls  
  
You're my light in the dark, You're the place  
  
I call home.  
  
You can say it's all right, But I know  
  
that you're breaking up inside  
  
I see it in your eyes.  
  
Even you face the night Afraid  
  
and alone  
  
That's why I'll be there When the storm rises up, When the  
  
shadows descend  
  
Ev'ry beat of my heart, Ev'ry day  
  
without end  
  
Ev'ry second I live, That's the promise  
  
I make  
  
Baby, that's what I'll give, If that's  
  
what it takes  
  
If that's what it takes You can sleep in my arms, You don't  
  
have to explain  
  
When your heart's crying out, Baby,  
  
whisper my name  
  
'Cause I've reached out for you When  
  
the thunder is crashing up above  
  
You've given me your love  
  
When your smile like the sun That shines  
  
through the pain  
  
That's why I'll be there When the storm rises up, When the  
  
shadows descend  
  
Ev'ry beat of my heart, Ev'ry day  
  
without end  
  
I will stand like a rock, I will bend  
  
till I break  
  
Till there's no more to give, If that's  
  
what it takes  
  
I will risk everything, I will fight,  
  
I will bleed  
  
I will lay down my life, If that's  
  
what you need  
  
Every second I live, That's the promise  
  
I make  
  
Baby, that's what I'll give, If that's  
  
what it takes Through the wind and the rain, Through  
  
the smoke and the fire  
  
When the fear rises up, When the  
  
wave's ever higher  
  
I will lay down my heart, My body,  
  
my soul  
  
I will hold on all night And never  
  
let go  
  
Every second I live, That's the promise  
  
I make  
  
Baby, that's what I'll give, If that's  
  
what it takes  
  
Harry let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Ginny was right, the song expressed far better than she could how his friends felt about him. Harry felt something stir beside him, and realised that Ginny was still there. He turned and enveloped her in a hug. "Thank you" he whispered. They got up and started strolling back to the castle. "Ginny?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"When you said you loved me – did that mean, I mean, do you ....?" He trailed off, unsure when his vocal thoughts were taking him  
  
"Always Harry. Always" And in the gathering twilight two hands found each other as the couple walked back towards the castle to tell their friends all that had happened. 


End file.
